Mentiras
by Flaky626
Summary: el ejercito yeno de chicos... un secreto q cambiara todo lo q pensaba el sargento de su cadete aora protegida... un amor...
1. Chapter 1

Una tarde , en el escondite de ka-pow , una chica , pelirroja con su cabello sujeto por una coleta y cubierto por una boina, ojos carmín y atuendo que la hacia ver como un varon , recorria desesperadamente en busca de…

-¡FLIPPY¡FLIPPY, pero donde podra estar – en cada segundo que pasaba , su preocupación sobresaltaba sus limites .

Pero no muy a lo lejos , una persona "muy familiar" caminaba hacia la dirección de la pelirroja , era demasiado alto y su cabellera de un color verde oscuro

-¡SNEAKY! – Flaky levanto su mano para que pudiera notarla.

-que sucede.

-has visto a Flippy?

-ni siquiera lo he visto en toda la mañana.

-¡como que no lo has visto – la pelirroja puso sus manos en los hombros del chico y empezó a zangolotearlo - ¡dime donde esta!

-ya te dije que no se – los ojos de Sneaky se convirtieron en pequeñas espirales.

Poco a poco la pelirroja se tranquilizo y dejo de zarandearlo – bueno no importa

-y , dime para que quieres a Flippy? –pregunto Sneaky acercándose mas a la pelirroja por la curiosidad que le rodeaba.

-es que ,bueno – Flaky se cruzo de brazos y cerro sus ojos , pensando en que mentira decirle – veras … - de repente la esperada idea surgió – bien , es que el general nos encomendó una misión y pues como ya sabrás , estoy buscando a Flippy para reportárselo

- humm , bien – las palabras de la pelirroja no fueron muy convincentes para el – pero aun si supiera donde esta , no te lo hubiera dicho.

-¡pero porque!

- simplemente , Flippy necesita estar solo , no estar escuchando las tonterías que dices Flaky , no ves que lo sacas de sus casillas , siempre lo estas fastidiando , inclusivamente a mi que ni siquiera te veo todo el tiempo

Flaky agacho la cabeza y apretó fuertemente sus puños.

-Sneaky,…!BAKA! – la pelirroja con toda su fuerza le dio una patada en la rodilla al pobre compañero de Mouse

- oye que te pasa tarada , ugh me quieres dejar lesionado o que – el pobre Sneaky se encontraba en el piso sobando su moretón que le había ocasionado cierta persona furiosa

- pues ese era el caso , pero no resulto , bueno me voy , tengo que encontrar a Flippy.

Flaky se alejo corriendo del lugar y salio a los extensos campos que se situaban afueras del escondite, ya afuera, el viento soplaba con mas fuerza de lo inusual , pero era una brisa confortante y aun mas confortante era ver aquel peliverde recostado en el césped con el viento moviendo su cabello-¡FLIPPY! - Flaky levanto su mano , enviándole un saludo .

-que quieres , - tsk esta tipa siempre me sale de algún lugar , pareciera que me espía – pensó el peliverde

- pues veras – la pelirroja no sabia que decirle , su búsqueda era solamente para estar junto a el , pero no quería decirle la verdad ya que pensaría que era una atrevida o algo por el estilo– en ese momento Flaky recordó la mentirilla que le había dicho a Sneaky. – es que el general nos encomendó una misión y te he estado buscando en todas partes para avisarte

- y de que trata?

la pelirroja trago saliva , nunca pensó en que tipo de misión , después de todo era una mentira y no se imagino que Flippy preguntaría

- pues te lo explicare de la siguiente forma …no-te-lo-di-re .

-¡como que no me vas a decir nada ,yo también tengo derecho a saber!- el peliverde se exalto y se puso de pie , quedando en frente de Flaky.

-vamos Flippy relájate , solo confía en mi…si? – la pelirroja extendió su mano para ver si su peliverde aceptaba confiar por primera vez en ella , pero desgraciadamente solo la ignoro y paso de largo

- de acuerdo Flaky , pero mas te vale que no nos salga mal la misión – Flippy empezó trayecto mientras que la pelirroja lo seguía hasta quedar a lado de el.

Después de algunas horas , se adentraron a un bosque , que apenas le entraba la luz del sol , la caminata fue silenciosa , el peliverde no hablaba en lo absoluto y eso le estaba haciendo enloquecer a Flaky .

No tuvo otro remedio mas que romper silencio

-oye Flippy , no quieres hablar de algo o por lo menos hacer mas entretenido el recorrido

El peliverde solo observo de vista la cara de perrito que tenia la chica , prácticamente le suplicaba que dijera algo , pero este solo la ignoró.

- oye Flaky y que paso después- Flippy estaba emocionado a tales historias inventadas de la pelirroja -

- pues veras al final yo tuve la victoria , fue algo difícil ,pero ese engendro no pudo conmigo

- jeje , pero cambiando de tema , hacia donde vamos exactamente …

A la pelirroja se le salio una gotita al estilo anime…ahora que mentira le dirá o será el momento de la verdad?

- Flippy si te digo la verdad , prometes no golpearme o preguntar por que lo hice?

- verdad , a que quieres llegar con todo esto – el peliverde levanto una ceja .

- es que , yo , bueno , lo de la misión , era …mentira

-men-ti-ra…! QUEEEEE MENTIRA! – exageradamente Flippy la tomo de los hombros y empezó zangolotearla de atrás hacia adelante – como que una mentira por que me engañaste , tan tranquilo que estaba en el césped , y te apareces como si nada y me dices que lo de la misión es mentira , por que lo hiciste?

- bueno yo , solamente quería pasar el día contigo , no fue mi intención hacerte enfadar .

- pero solo me lo hubieras dicho , inclusivamente haya en el campo hubieras estado conmigo , y no hacerme tanto teatro de una misión por esto.

-perdóname…

-Flaky…eres una molestia -susurro

-que?

-¡ERES UNA MOLESTIA, una idiota , siempre tengo que estar soportándote , no se por que me escogieron una compañera como tu , si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de seleccionar mi compañero , te aseguro que tu serias mi ultima elección .

- Flippy ¡te odio! - De repente el peliverde sintió un dolor en su mejilla izq. La pelirroja lo había bofeteado , toda su ira se concentro en ese golpe , mientras que varias lagrimas salían

Flaky no pudo resistir llorar, esas palabras hacían eco en su cabeza , molestia , idiota , ultima elección , esto era demasiado para ella , y mas le dolían , al saber que eso era lo que pensaba Flippy . Salio corriendo del lugar , maldiciendo al peliverde .

Flippy no sabia como reaccionar, sus ojos estaban como platos, - por que me bofeteo , por que le importa tanto estar conmigo , que es lo que piensa , en que forma me aprecia , ya que eso siempre me dice " te aprecio mucho Flippy" , …creo que esta vez exagere.

Después de unas horas …

La pelirroja ya había salido del bosque , estaba un poco calmada , pero aun le dolía al recordar las palabras tan duras que le había dicho Flippy , para Flaky ,Flippy era la persona mas importante de su vida , lo quería demasiado , pero todo resulto mal , por haberle mentido .

Siguió caminado hasta llegar a un punto en donde se sentó , ya iba a llegar a el escondite , pero no quería ver a nadie y menos que le peguntaran por Flippy.

Mientras que el peliverde caminaba tranquilamente , hacia la salida del bosque , pensaba en lo que le había gritado , no había sido su intención haberlo dicho tales cosas , solo fue el impulso y la frustración que tenia

Repentinamente se detuvo , agachó la cabeza y apretó sus puños – imbecil – rápidamente salio disparado del lugar , en busca de Flaky.

Poco después Flippy había salido del bosque , se detuvo y observo a todas partes – pero donde estará – continuo con el recorrido pero ahora con mas velocidad .

Hasta que alcanzo a ver una cabellera rojiza.

-¡Flaky! – la portador de tal nombre volteo y al ver al peliverde rápidamente se paro para dejarlo ahí solo , pero fue inútil ya que Flippy la tomo de la muñeca.

-déjame Flippy, suéltame.

- no lo haré hasta que me escuches.- el peliverde la tomo de las dos manos.

-que , ahora quieres decirme todo tu discurso de "odio a Flaky" si es así ,mejor déjame que no tengo tiempo para estarte escuchando

- no escúchame – Flippy soltó sus manos , abrazo fuertemente a la pelirroja y recargo su cabeza en su hombro de forma que estuviera cerca de su oído – déjame hablar…

Flaky , no tuvo otro remedio mas que escucharlo – por cierto Flippy , podrías dejar de abrazarme , creo que me estas partiendo en dos

-haa perdón –el peliverde la soltó repentinamente pero volvió a sujetarla de las muñecas.

-hemm Flippy por que me sujetas de nuevo?...

-por si acaso , …

-bien y que es lo que quieres

-bueno , yo – el peliverde volteaba de un lado a otro y dio un suspiro – creo que tengo que tragarme el orgullo – pensó - …solo quería …perdón – susurro

- que dijiste no te escuche bien – la pelirroja se acerco mas a el y quedaron prácticamente frente a frente.

-¡PERDÓN, lo siento , discúlpame por favor , no quise lastimarte , todo lo que te dije era mentira , para mi nunca has sido una molestia ,al contrario tu eres la única persona que me alegra el día con tus tontas historias y por las idioteces que haces , te aseguro que los demás En ka-pow ,nunca me harían sonreír, como lo haces tu , por eso te pido una disculpa , y ,espero que me perdo…

Antes de terminar la frase , Flaky se había abalanzado contra el , tomándolo por el cuello y besando su mejilla .

-claro que te perdono Flippy , pero con la condición de no volver a decirme esas cosas …esta bien?

El peliverde solamente sonrió y se separo de ella.

-bueno será mejor regresar , no vayan a pensar otra cosa los demás

Flaky se puso de un color carmesi , al parecer se había imaginado ciertas "cositas" con lo que había dicho Flippy

Flippy se percato de los pensamientos de la pelirroja y se le apareció una gotita en la nuca

- no ese tipo de cosas Flaky, me refiero a que tal vez estén preocupados y piensen que nos ocurrió algo

- haaa jajaja claro , perdón ¬.¬ , bueno ya vamonos – la pelirroja estaba a punto de tomar la muñeca del peliverde , pero este quito bruscamente el brazo , dejando un poco triste a Flaky a tal reacción.

Pero al momento de voltearse , sintió cierta mano que entrelazó la suya

- bien ahora si , vamonos.

Flaky no pudo aguantar sonreír y se llevo a Flippy sujetándolo fuertemente de la mano.

Después de que todo volvió a la normalidad, en santa paz después de la discusión , Flippy y Flaky regresaron a el escondite .

Ya adentro se toparon con Splendid que los miraba de una forma extraña y furiosa.

-hola Flaky ,…hola flippy–el peliazul no dejaba de ver con odio al peliverde

-hemm hol…

- que es lo que quieres - la pelirroja fijo una mirada desafiante hacia Splendid

-pues nada solo pasaba a saludarte Flaky

-más bien a molestar que es lo que siempre haces – afirmo el peliverde que ya se había parado en frente Splendid.

-tu no te metas niño que esto es entre Flaky y yo, además ella se sentara conmigo en la cena , - lo decía muy confiado – vamos Flaky díselo

-tranquilo , que no sabes con quien te estas metiendo – el peliverde no dejaba que lo intimidara ante Flaky – y no dejare que te la lleves

-¡ja! Pues lo siento Flippy , pero Flaky viene conmigo-Splendid tomo a Flaky de la muñeca y la jalo lo mas que pudo.

-oye me arrancas el brazo – la pelirroja hacia todo lo posible por quitarse al peliazul, pero este hacia mas fuerza.

-¡déjalo en paz! – Flippy tomo a la pelirroja de la otra muñeca y este la jalo .

- suéltalo Flippy , ella es mió ,díselo Flaky – Splendid aumentaba la fuerza.

-no tu suéltala – al igual el peliverde aumento la fuerza

-¡ya déjenme , que me van a partir en dos! –gritaba desesperadamente Flaky , que estaba a punto de soltar lagrimas por el dolor en sus brazos.

Los chicos no escuchaban las suplicas de la pelirroja , y estos continuaron con su discusión. hasta que Flaky perdió los estribos y solo se escucho un "pum".

Los otros dos se quedaron pegados contra la pared mirando a la pelirroja

-¡DEJENME EMPAZ,ustedes son unos niñatos , me tratan como si fuera un simple juguete – Flaky subía y bajaba los brazos de tanta furia .

-lo siento Flaky , pero todo es culpa de ese idiota de Flippy – refunfuñaba Splendid

-¡CALLATE , QUE ES CULPA DE LOS DOS! .

El peliverde se había quedado estupefacto a la reaccionar de Flaky , nunca la había visto tan enfadada

La pelirroja solo volteo a ver a Flippy con odio , lo cual este empezó a sudar del nervio a que este pudiera mandarlo a volar , pero no paso nada.

-me voy – Flaky se retiro del lugar dejándolos solos

-¡espera Flaky , voy contigo – Splendid iba a empezar a perseguirla , pero algo lo detuvo del hombro

-déjala ella no tiene por que estar aguantándote –dicho esto Flippy de fue hacia su habitación

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

-Oigan donde esta Flaky , ya quiero comer – hablaba de una forma infantil sneaky.

-deja de quejagte Sneaky pronto llegara

-si cuando?, en una hora mas , vamos Mouse reacciona esa tipa se tardara un milenio.

-Sneaky tiene razón , así que alguien tendrá que ir por ella , Mouse ve tu.

-pero general por que yo , mejor que vaya Flippy , al fin y al cabo ella es su compañera

-bien en ese caso , Flippy ya sabes que hacer.

-pero yo…

-no me hagas repetirlo – el general aumento tono de voz – ahora ve por Flaky.

-bien ,bien – el peliverde se levanto de su silla con la mirada furiosa y se fue del comedor.

Unos minutos después se encontraba enfrente de la habitación de la pelirroja. Toco la puerta pero al parecer no respondía , lo intento nuevamente , y nada .

Desesperado , decidió abrir la puerta .

No encontró a nadie , solo ropa regada en la cama y el sonido del agua corriendo en la otra puerta ,

-creo que se esta bañando –pensó el peliverde – se acerco hacia el baño y abrió lentamente la puerta.

-Flaky date prisa , todos en el comedor te están esperando – el peliverde termino de hablar y dirigió la mirada hacia la regadera , que tenia corrida la cortina dejándose mostrar un cuerpo curveado …un momento ,curveado?...

El peliverde abrió por completo sus ojos mientras que un hilillo de sangre salía de su parte nasal

-Flaky..Flaky..i…

La pelirroja alcanzo a escuchar aquellas distorsionadas palabras y volteo , dejándose mostrar mas de lo que ya había visto Flippy

-¡AAHH FLIPPY! – la pelirroja trato de cubrirse lo mas que pudo , pero al no conseguirlo sujeto la cortina y la cerro exageradamente.

El peliverde regreso de su estado en shock y aun completamente rojo cerro la puerta fuertemente, haciendo vibraciones en toda la habitación .

Estaba un poco mareado por lo visto anteriormente , se recargo en la pared y puso la mano en su cabeza visualizando los rasgos que había visto en Flaky.

-n…no…puede…se…r…Flaky es una mujer! – la mente del peliverde estaba en completo caos , recordar aquellos momentos juntos y que al final de cuentas siempre los había pasado con una chica. No le quedaba del todo claro. Se quito de la pared y se acerco a la cama , sentándose en una orilla , aun con la mano en la cabeza.

5 minutos mas tarde , la puerta del baño se abrió ,reflejando a un ( mas bien ) a una chica pelirroja abrigada por una bata azul cielo , que aun siendo holgada se observaba perfectamente el cuerpo de mujer.

-¿Flippy? Yo…

-desde cuando que somos un equipo y no me habías dicho nada – interrumpió – no puedo creerlo

-puedo explicarlo…

-no , no tienes nada que explicar …no me cabe en la cabeza de que tu siempre hayas sido una mujer – el peliverde se levanto de la cama y se fue hacia la salida de la habitación.

-espera Flippy - Flaky lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia ella – no les vallas a decir a los demás sobre mi…pequeño secreto…por favor.

El peliverde la miro unos instantes fijamente y agacho la cabeza – muy bien no diré nada , pero no es el momento para hablar de ello , los otros nos esperan para cenar , así que lo dejaremos para después .

-gracias Flippy – la chica le sonrió tiernamente , haciéndolo ver completamente rojo

-si ,si apúrate que tenemos que irnos

Flippy se alejo de ella y se recargo en la puerta .

-hemmm Flippy

-que quieres , no tenemos tiempo , vamos cámbiate .

-si pero , necesito que se salga – decía avergonzada

-salirme?.

-si , para cambiarme , recuerde que no soy hombre como para que me este mírujiando.

-pero que tiene si ya te vi tooooo….ahora me salgo – Flippy rápidamente abrió la puerta y espero afuera.

Poco tiempo después , Flaky salio de la habitación , con un vestuario diferente al típico uniforme de ka-pow , llevaba puesta una playera negra holgada , de manga larga y cuello abierto , encima de esta , un chaleco algo extraño , sin mangas y de cuello alto de color blanco , pantalón negro y las mismas botas , pero ahora llevaba el cabello suelto.

-ya Flippy.

El peliverde se quedo unos minutos observándola y luego volvió en si – bien vamonos , antes de que se nos mueran de hambre.

-si!

Entre los pasillos de ka-pow , dos siluetas se encaminaban hacia el comedor , aun en tan pequeña luz que daban las velas , se sabia perfectamente quienes eran.

"Flippy y Flaky" hace horas que no cruzaban palabra alguna, lo único que hacían era mirarse el uno a otro constantemente mientras sus rostros se teñían de rojo.

En un lapso de tiempo llegaron al comedor , donde los sonidos de estómagos vacíos hacían eco..

-ya era hora – refunfuñaba el general.

-disculpen es que Flaky se estaba vistiendo – afirmo Flippy de una manera pervertida

-y tu como te diste cuenta – decían todos en unísono

-por k todo lo tienen que sacar de doble sentido?

-nosotros no hemos dicho nada! –

-bueno cálmense , Flippy , Flaky siéntense ya!

Los dos se acercaron a la mesa y se acomodaron es sus respectivos lugares.

-oigan donde esta Sneaky? – preguntaba el peliverde.

-por aya – Flippy se perdía en la oscuridad que reflejaba aquel rincón , observando como Sneaky hacia círculos en el piso.

-y ahora que le paso

-nagda solo lo regañe –decía Mouse algo entusiasta.

-k hizo?

-nagda

-como que nada Mouse ,entonces por que lo regañaste? – de veras que malo eres –pensó

-es que no tegnia nada que haceg , como ugsteges no llegaban me abugí ,pero si viegas como me entretiene estar gritángdole a Sneaky – su tono de voz parecía estar en el cielo , tan feliz y contento de regañar a Sneaky lo hacia sentir grandioso.

-hum bueno

-bien a comer!

Todos comenzaron con el sonido de los "cubiertos" chocando con los platos , todo estaba en santa paz , pero no paso un corto tiempo para que las discusiones comenzaran

-hey Mouse!

- que quieres Splendid

-hemm te puedo cambiar lugar – le hablaba en un tono infantil

-no!

-por favor

-quieres que te decapite , te saque los sesos y juegue con ellos a saltar la cuerda!

-no tenias que decirlo tan directo

-esta bien te cambio lugar – Mouse se paro y se fue hacia el lugar de Splendid , ya con esto Splendid hizo lo mismo, mientras que todos se quedaban con los ojos en blanco por el repentino cambio de actitud del soldado Mouse

Splendid ya sentado en su "nuevo" lugar , todo se calmo

Flaky que no se había dado cuenta en donde había quedado Splendid , no le dio importancia al asunto , solo cuando , sintió que alguien le agarraba la pierna!

-oye! – un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo , sus ojos miraron hacia abajo , donde encontró una curiosa mano que deambulaba ya casi por su entrepierna

-te sucede algo Flaky? – preguntaba Flippy que veía su compañera actuar algo extraña

-etto Flippy T-T ayuda , help

-que pasa?

La chica se acerco lentamente al oído del peliverde – es que me están agarrando la pierna , y es Splendid

-¡QUE! – Flippy se levanto de una forma desesperada señalando a Splendid con su dedo acusador -!COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE TAL ATROCIDAD A FLAKY!

Todos excepto Mouse se quedaron sorprendidos al comportamiento del peliverde

- que rayos esta sucediendo aquí –decía el general

-ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO , AL HABERLE TOCADO AL PIERNA A FLAKY! DEGENERADO!

-que rayos te pasa Flippy , la comida ya te hizo efecto – un Splendid algo asustado.

-aparte de degenerado eres mentiroso , tu lo pediste – Flippy tomo uno de los platos con con la comida y se lo aventó con todo lo que pudo.

-ugh … jajaja no tienes buena puntería– al terminar de hablar Splendid cogió otro plato que contenía el postre , y se lo devolvió , pero este con puntería nula , le cayo a la persona menos indicada.

…..minuto de silencio…

-par de niñatos como se atreven! – el plato le había caído al general , que había quedado cubierto de la cara de chocolate blanco

Una aura maligna empezó a envolverlo , mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica salía a la luz. – ahora verán – a si mismo , el general tomo otro plato y se lo tiro a Splendid , cosa la cual el general también es pésimo en puntería , y al quien tenia que caerle era a Flippy.

-¡!GUERRA DE COMIDA! – era hora de la venganza , sneaky cogió un plato con verduras y con todas sus fuerzas se lo aventó a Mouse.

El estaba distraído no logro ver venir , lo único que se escucho fue el sonido del plato romper.

todos se quedaron en blanco cuando vieron escurrir sangre de la frente de Mouse , mientras que el plato caía en trozos por la vestimenta del chico

- vas a morir maldito! – Mouse se levanto rápidamente de su silla y comenzó a corretear a Sneaky por toda la organización.

Pasaron las horas , la guerra seso , todo había quedado como en la segunda guerra mundial.

En toda la habitación un desastre total , restos de comida en las paredes, la mesa desordenada y las sillas tiradas .

-levante la mano algún sobreviviente!

Lo único que se escucharon fueron gemidos de parte de todos

-bien , sobrevivimos

-oigan que habrá pasado con Sneaky?

-de seguro ya se lo cargo Mouse

-tu crees?

-conociéndolo ya lo hizo sopa

Poco a poco todos se fueron levantando , y saliendo del comedor con cara de desganados.

-Flaky? –Flippy se fue acercando lentamente hacia la pelirroja , y toco su frente

-auch! Me duele!

-disculpa pero esos bakas te hirieron , tienes una pequeña abertura – Flippy toco delicadamente su frente , la cual esta beso quitándole un poco de sangre que escurría de ella.

-Flippy? – Flaky cerro sus ojos , y abrazo fuertemente al peliverde

-Flaky yo.. – vamos Flippy es ahora o nunca .dicelo!

-Flippy gracias !

-hee por que

- por haberme defendido de Splendid , me doy cuenta que tu me aprecias..-en tono bajo que no escucho flippy-aunque el ya sabia mi secreto

-claro somos amigos

Flaky se aferro mas a Flippy , haciéndolo estremecer de la emoción , mientras que sus mejillas ardían al fuego vivo.

Pero la conmovedora escena fue interrumpida por alguien.

-Flippy que estas haciendo con "mi" Flaky

Los dos voltearon quedando en total shok


	2. Chapter 2

**y volviendo de entre los muertos aqui esta la unica inigualable hermosa y totalmente adorada x su cama viridiana! **

**publico:ehh!**

**gracias gracias muxas grasias pues aki les dejo la conti de mentiras se que es un poco corta pero es xq tmbn toy trabajando con un proyecto nuevo que estoy segua les gustara bueno sin mas aki tienen**

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los 2 se había percatado cuando su compañero Axel se había acercado a verlos un tanto extrañado y molesto toma la mano de flaky.<p>

-no deberías de estar así con el cadete que si tú tienes gustos diferentes sargentos no es culpa de el-este comentario hizo enfurecer al peliverde-

-pero tu también lo estas haciendo ya que dijiste que era "tu flaky" -Axel solo se sonrojo puesto que aunque no lo quería admitir estaba enamorado de flaky Y CON JUSTA RAZON ya que solamente splendid y flippy eran los únicos que sabían que flaky era una chica.. Y él siempre había estado seguro de su masculinidad o al menos eso creía hasta que le asignaron una misión de reconocimiento con flaky

*flash back*

-bien pelirrojo idiota es hora yo primero bajare y tu serás mi refuerzo en caso de que sea alguna trampa entendiste

-s..si señor pero no me llame idiota!

-yo seguiré llamándote idiota mientras lo sigas siendo-baja del árbol donde estaban escondidos y sin saber como un grupo de soldados del escuadrón tigre lo ataco y atrapo

-maldición Axel y la idiota soy yo-pensativa-que puedo hacer si llamo refuerzos será demasiado tarde cuando lleguen y quien abandona un compañero en la guerra es escoria…tendré que ir a salvarle yo mismo-baja sigilosamente del árbol evitando ser vista y se oculta en unos arbustos viendo como mantenían atrapado a Axel mientras lo golpeaban

-dinos la ubicación de tu tropa rata-decía un soldado pateando en el estomago al pelinegro

-primero muerto a hacerlo-responde escupiendo un poco de sangre

-entonces no dejaremos rastro de tu existencia, chicos ustedes busquen si trajo compañía yo me encargo de este-los demás soldados se alejan dejando solo al sargento de los tigres y a Axel-así que no piensas hablar-sacando una pistola-entonces te explotare la cabeza niño bonito-Axel solo apretó los ojos esperando el disparo que nunca llego porque al abrir los ojos solo pudo ver al sargento enemigo tirado en el suelo desangrándose de su cuello y flaky detrás de el extrañamente la luz del sol hacia que viera como si brillara provocando un sonrojo en Axel-

-me volverás a decir idiota?-alzando una ceja mientras lo desataba

-aunque me hayas salvado seguirás siendo el cadete idiota-desviando la mirada sonrojado-

*fin del flash back*

-y eso que te importa a ti!-alterado-flaky es mi mejor amigo p..por eso dije que mi flaky

-a si soy tu mejor amigo?-decía flaky sorprendida y asustada-

-si ahora vámonos que tengo que hablar contigo algo importante-jalando a flaky-

-a si?-tomando a flaky de la otra mano-pues yo estoy hablando algo muy personal con ella

-si pero lo mio es muyyyy importante

-quieren dejarme ya en paz!-respondió flaky molesta zafándose de ambos agarres-no me importa si es personal o importante no quiero escuchar nada!-y dicho esto se fue a su habitación furiosa pero lo que no sabia es que alguien la esperaba ahí

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-vez eres un idiota! Hiciste que flaky se enojara-recriminaba Axel a Flippy

-yo? Fuiste tu quien vino a arruinarnos el momento

-a si? Y que momento según tu? Dime… te gusta flaky? El que sea un niño algo afeminado no lo hace presa para que sacies tus perversiones!

-mis perversiones?yo no tengo esas intenciones con ella digo el! Además si flaky me atrae o no es cosa que no te importa

-quizás a mi no me importe pero a el coronel quizás si le interese el saber que su sargento tiene "esos gustos"

-y tu que? Además porque ese afán de estar siempre con el? No serás tu el que tiene esos gustos y estas celoso de que flaky este siempre conmigo

-escúchame bien-tomando a flippy x el cuello-tu le lastimas un cabello a flaky y no sabes con quien te metes él es intocable entendiste!

-y dices que no estas celoso-ríe sínicamente mientras se zafaba del agarre de Axel-te diré algo-con la mirada amarilla-are mas que tocarle el cabello flaky estará en mi y gracias a tu bonita muestra de celos lo are con mas rudeza-diciendo esto sus ojos volvieron a ser esmeraldas mientras salía del lugar

-estúpido flippy-se decía entre dientes Axel- no dejare que tu o ese monstruo que tienes lastimen a flaky-aura depresiva-pero que estoy diciendo?acaso estoy enamorado de flaky? Pero es un hombre….creo que soy gay

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-t..tu que haces aquí?-decía la pelirroja tratando de salir de su habitación pero la puerta se había atrancado

-que crees tu? Acaso penaste que te ibas a seguir escapando de mi para siempre-extendiendo un brazo y arrinconándola-sabes que tu me gustas

-claro como no! Déjame en paz quieres!-decía mas que nerviosa la pelirroja-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-ola sargento que hace aquí?-decía splendid mirando a flippy que estaba sentado cerca de un arrollo

-oh did-dijo en tono molesto-no hago nada solo pienso

-en flaky-chan no es así?

-chan? Oye pero si es un

-sargento-comienza a reír-yo supe antes que usted que flaky era una chica..xq cree que siempre le estoy cortejando

-amm-desviando la mirada-en un principio pensé que eras bueno ya sabes…

-lo se todos piensan igual..aunque admito que flaky si me engaño en un principio pero después de verla exactamente aquí mismo nadando pude notar que tenia bueno ya sabe-sonrojándose- y después de que quise tocarlos y que me golpeara me conto todo y usted como supo?

-pues-sonrojándose-yo también lo descubrí gracias al agua pero no diré mas…pero bueno que quieres aquí?

-simple venia a aclarar algo con usted-con tono serio-yo amo a flaky y es solo mía

-a si?-ríe-pues yo también la amo y no dejare que te sigas aprovechando de ella

-entonces no se diga mas… a partir de hoy seremos enemigos…competiremos x el amor de nuestra pelirroja

-que gane el mejor

-y ese seré yo-pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras estrechaban su mano

* * *

><p><strong>jo los deje intrigado veda? quien sera esa persona que tiene acorralada a la pobre flaky? no era did como apuesto muchos pensaron wO quien ganara splendid axel o flippy? o acaso sera esa persona? cuando se enteraran que flaky es una chica? axel si sera gay solo x pensar que nuestra pelirroja es niño? eso y mas en la conti! dejen reviews o el gatito muere es enserio!<strong>

**gatito:miauuuuuuuuuuu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gatito:miau!**

**Viri:si el gatito les agrádese a verlo salvado…eso me recuerda a mi examen de mate que le puse el dibujo del gatito y le deje la misma amenaza al profe y me puso 8 .-.* aunque me dijo que dejara al pobre gato en paz XD bueno aquí lo prometido es deuda la conti de mentiras!**

-pe..pero señorita giggles yo pensé que bueno usted tiene una relación con el doctos cuddles no?

-yo? Pero sabes flaky tu me gustas mucho eres un hombre muy apuesto y muy lindo..y bueno mi novio desde hace mucho no quiere divertirse conmigo dime no te parezco bonita?

-p..pues-nerviosa-si es muy bonita pe..pero nunca la vi de ese modo

-pero xq no?-en tono coqueto-al menos bésame no? Y ya después dices si quieres o no nada de mi-acercándose a flaky-

-y..yo…-alejándose lo mas que puede cuando de pronto se abre la puerta haciendo que caiga y se ve a un cuddles enfurecido-

-así que aquí estabas?-jalando a giggles-no puedo que me engañes con ese enano cabeza de camarón!

-cabeza de camarón? Oye yo no fui

-y tu!-señalando a flaky-aléjate de mi novia! Te lo advierto! No quiero acerté daño-se va jalando a giggles mientras esta le guiña un ojo a flaky hasta que se pierde de vista

-que clase de locos son ellos dos?-levantándose mientras cierra la puerta-eso me gano x fingir-recostándose en la cama mientras cubre su rostro con una almohada ocultando su sonrojo-flippy ya sabe mi secreto…. Eso significara que bueno…mis ilusiones dejaran de ser solo eso?-mirando al techo-eso quiero… ya que yo estoy enamorada de flippy y bueno….solo quiero estar con el-en eso escuchan que tocan la puerta-quien?

-el sargento permiso para entrar

-permiso concedido-ríe al momento de ver a flippy entrando algo nervioso-que le ocurre señor? Alguna invasión o algo así?

-invasión? Algo parecido… resulto que mi mejor cadete me resulto ser bueno…-en un susurro-una chica..y eso debemos aclararlo bien

-sabia que dirías eso-respondió la pelirroja sentándose en la cama y haciéndole una señal a flippy de que se sentara a su lado-prometo responder todas tus preguntas solo debes formularlas bien

-esta bien-el peliverde un poco dudoso comenzó con el interrogatorio-t..tu nombre verdadero si es flaky?

-si-sonríe-flaky espumosa para servirte a ti y a mi país

-y porque finges ser un chico?

-para que nadie me reconozca

-bueno pero dime porque una niñita dulce e indefensa como tu entro al ejercito?-pregunto el peliverde algo sonrojado

-digamos que… fue un lugar que busque para esconderme

-esconderte de que?

-amm-agacha la mirada-no se si deba decírtelo

-prometiste responder a todas mis preguntas-alzando una ceja-

-lo se pero..

-oh vamos no vas a confiar en mi? Sabes que odio que me mientan y pues tu ya lo hiciste por mucho tiempo

-esta bien-decía la pelirroja con aire deprimida-hay una razón por la cual entre al ejercito vestida de chico…. De hecho hace ya 3 años que estoy aquí recuerda?

-claro que si… fuiste mi primer cadete y aunque eras un poco torpe y afeminado te hiciste de los mejores aunque ahora ya veo porque eras algo afeminado-ríe-pero bueno me dirás o no?

-esta bien…creí que lo haría cambiar de tema….bueno pues en ese tiempo yo tenia 15 años….y..pues como mis padres me dejaban sola todo el tiempo siempre estuve en casa del hermano de mi padre… pero un día el estaba muy tomado y-se estremeció al recordarlo-bueno…el-en tono bajo-el abuso de mi-ante esto flippy solo se sorprendió pero no dijo nada…solo esperaba a que la pelirroja terminara de hablar-y bueno…no solo lo hizo una ves… desde ese día lo hacia cada vez que podía y yo al ser una niña según mis padres…solo mentía para llamar la atención…pero un día… escape de casa…recordé que en la escuela había escuchado que el ejercito era un lugar donde se podía estar seguros… y pues quería ver si me podían ayudar… entonces cuando entre conocí a splendid fue el que me aconsejo que siendo una chica podía ser muy peligroso y pues fue entonces cuando corte mi cabello y deje de usar mi ropa de civil para ser conocida como un valiente soldado varón

-si pero….bueno como ocultaste tus…bueno-asiendo señas en su pecho-

-o eso-sonrojada-es fácil…solo uso vendas aunque me cause dolor

-sabes creo que deberías dejar de hacer eso…porque no demuestras ser una chica? Después de todo yo te puedo proteger

-porque-le susurra al oído-si se enteran que soy chica pueden encontrarme…así que-sentándose mientras miraba al techo-prefiero seguir fingiendo ser un el hasta que termine la guerra y si llego a morir pues al menos ya abre dejado de ser una niñita cobarde y miedosa de la que cualquier idiota se pudo y puede aprovechar

De la nada el peliverde abrasa fuertemente a la pequeña pelirroja provocando un sonrojo en ambos

-no te preocupes flaky… sea lo que sea yo te apoyare y protegeré… te lo prometo

-se..señor-completamente sonrojada lo abraza-muchas gracias…. Usted también puede contar conmigo incondicionalmente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-han pasado 3 años y no pueden tener razón de ella?-decía un hombre castaño algo mayor golpeando fuertemente un escritorio-

-es que señor…la señorita espumosa desapareció de la faz de la tierra

-es que no puede ser posible que nuestra hija haya desaparecido de la nada-decía una mujer pelirroja a lado del hombre mayor-ya le han buscado bien

-si pero recuerde que estamos en época de guerra y no es muy seguro salir en estos momentos

-ahí esta! Quizá algunos de esos idiotas han secuestrado a mi hija…. Recuerdo que mi hermano dijo que ella ya no había regresado del colegio así que quiero que vayan al ejercito ese y busquen e investiguen a cada maldito soldado para ver cual de ellos vio a mi pequeña princesita

-si señor espumosa

o-o-o-o-o-o

-señores tenemos que hacer un ataque sorpresa a la guarida de los tigres y así poder atrapar un nuevo territorio-decía el mayor señalando un pizarrón

-pero señor si podemos atrapar ese territorio nos será un poco difícil dar con su comandante ya que ese escuadrón esta solo equipado con nuevos-decía flippy

-whi señog pego también degbes de teneg en cuenta que mientras mas tegitorrios tengamos el lideg llegara solo a nosotros-apoyaba mouse

-pero si atacamos a los reclutas nuevos no seria abusar de nuestra fuerza?-decía preocupada flaky

-señores esto es la guerra no una fiesta de te

-si pero el derrotar a un enemigo que es débil no es una victoria digna

-y el morir en manos de ellos tampoco lo es..lo siento joven flaky pero atacaremos y tu junto con el joven Axel al ser lo mejores en reconocimiento irán esta noche a inspeccionar por que camino podremos ir para atacar al amanecer

-esta bien señor-decía flaky algo molesta

-descuida flaky somos los mejores lo lograremos-le sonreía Axel

-que? Porque Axel? Yo también puedo ir!-se quejaba splendid

-no el sargento y tu harán la maniobra de invasión así que jóvenes….esperamos noticias positivas muy pronto….

-bien esta noche…estaré solo con flaky…será un buen momento para aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ella-pensaba Axel que preparaba sus cosas para la misión

-atacar nuevos cadetes-pensaba la pelirroja deprimida-me parece injusto pero el mayor tiene razón…esto es la guerra

**Uyy una misión que pasara entre Axel y flaky? Acaso flippy o splendid harán algo? Los padres de flaky podrán encontrarla? No dejen de leernos y nos vemos en el próximo fic nwn**


End file.
